


Hippity Hoppity

by slashyrogue



Series: Holidays Need Love Too [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Bunny Elias, Cupid Adam, Easter Eggs, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Sequel to Stupid CupidCupid Adam goes with Easter Bunny Elias on his Easter duties and learns why things are so odd between them since revealing their feelings.





	Hippity Hoppity

“That is NOT an Easter egg.”

Adam looked at the egg in his hand. He’d drawn pink hearts on it after a white background and put red sparkles. “It’s pastel and it’s decorated. I was unaware there were rules.”

Red is for YOUR holiday. If these are going into a basket they should be my colors.”

“There’s pink.”

“No it must be started over.”

Adam magicked the egg purple and deliberately added red sparkles. “Better?”

Elias glared and his ears twitched. “You did that on purpose.”

He set the egg in Elias’s basket and the rest of the eggs turned the exact same design.

“Oops.”

“Leave! I don’t want you to interfere with my holiday anymore. This was a bad decision based on my libido and I need you to go!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Your libido ready for the sex we have actively NOT indulged in again after over a month? You mean that libido?”

Elias’s ears and face turned a lovely shade of pink. “I didn’t want to rush into things.”

“We did it for almost twenty four hours the first time. I don’t know what I’ve done to make you afraid to have sex again but my dick is going to shrivel up and fall off if I don’t have sex soon.”

“I…”

“Are you the Easter Bunny?”

They both turned to see a little girl staring at them. Elias turned back and glared at him.

“NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!”

Adam snapped his fingers and reset the girl into her bed. “I’ve fixed it. Can you just tell me why you’re not….is it some sort of bunny sex hibernation?”

Elias stood up and pointed to a couch where all the decor appeared along with their finished basket. He stomped off and magicked himself outside.

Adam deliberately made several of the eggs pink and red with hearts before he followed.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“I’ve heard from Uncle Sam that you get bored easily in sex relationships,” Elias mumbled, “I’ve been reading a lot of new ways to have sex in order to…make it exciting.”

Adam smiled and took Elias’s hand. Their string was stark red between them. “I don’t want anyone but you. Boring sex or not.”

Elias blinked. “Oh.”

“And Uncle Sam is shit in bed. He couldn’t even make me cum.”

Elias’s ears twitched and his foot thumped.

“You had many orgasms with me.”

“Yes, Bunny. More than anyone. Now can we move onto the next house and finish this already? I’m desperate for a good fuck.”

Elias grabbed him tight and they blinked out of the front sidewalk though appeared in his own home instead. “I don’t need to go to the houses anymore. I can do it all at home but I’ve never had anything else to do on Easter but go around decorating eggs and giving gifts.”

Adam licked his lips and blinked.

His entire body was now decorated like one of Elias’s eggs. All pastel and no red.

“You can give me a gift and decorate my ass with your…sparkles.”

Elias’s cock was hard between them.

“I love you.”

Adam grinned.

“I love you too, Bunny. Now let’s have some real Easter fun.”


End file.
